The disclosure relates to a fixing device that fixes a developer image onto a medium, and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
A fixing device has been proposed which includes: a belt unit (heating device) including an endless belt (endless film) and a heating unit (heater), and a pressure member (pressure roller) that comes into contact with the outer surface of the endless belt (see, for instance, claim 1, and FIG. 1 in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-032697). The fixing device fixes a developer image onto a medium (recording material) by allowing the medium to pass through a nip between the endless belt and the pressure member.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-032697